


A Naruto Christmas: Secret Santa Edition

by OceanHeart23



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHeart23/pseuds/OceanHeart23
Summary: Tenten feels it's about time, that every one get together for Christmas. It was due. In fact it was way overdue, and they should have done this years ago.





	A Naruto Christmas: Secret Santa Edition

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is my very first story. I just wanted to have a laid back and fun story about the whole gang just getting together and having a good time. This takes place pretty early on in Shippuden kinda right after Naruto gets back and Gaara is rescued.  
> Warnings: There is the occasional swear word. Also things may be a bit more of an American culture perspective over Japanese. Therefore I don't use any honorifics. Sorry it's just easier for me to write otherwise. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and make no money from writing this.

It was a cold day in Konoha, and a few days before Christmas. The weather however did not hold any effect on the overall cheer of the village. With everything at a relative stage of peace for the moment, most were looking forward to celebrating and spending time with friends and family. Most of the jounin and chunin had their own festivities to attend, a tradition that was started by Anko and Iruka. Through their combined efforts they sometimes even got people like Ibiki to attend. The added benefit of a little extra saki never hurt either.

It was decided by Tenten that she would throw her own Christmas party for both her team and the rookie class below her. Knowing that Gai sensei would no doubt be attending the other party and dragging his eternal rival along for the ride whether Kakashi wanted to go or not, that would be a moot point. She asked everyone to meet her bright and early in the back of their old academy grounds. She could immediately tell that not everyone was used to early mornings as Team Gai had effectively been conditioned too. Ever the impatient one Kiba took it upon himself to first break the silence.

“So what are we doing here again Tenten? You're message just said to meet here at this time and that's it, pretty cryptic if you ask me.” Kiba complained while scratching Akamaru's head the dog sitting placidly next to his master panting happily and wagging his tail. 

Naruto echoed those sentiments and also asked. “Is this going to take very long I promised Iruka sensei that I would help him at the academy today...”

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. “You're going to be teaching at the academy?” That was a slightly disastrous image to picture.

Sakura snorted. “The fool is just hanging the Christmas decorations.”

Naruto pouted looking rather put out. “So harsh Sakura I would be a great teacher just like pervy sage and Kakashi sensei.”

Sakura ignored him. “Sorry Tenten I don't mean to be rude, but Ino and I can't stay long either and keep Milady waiting at the Hospital. “ 

Ino nodded knowing that would mean certain death. There was little worse for a medic in training than showing up late to Tsunade's hospital rounds late.

Tenten nodded determinately and faced the rest of the group. “Right well I'll keep this short I would like to host a Christmas party and also hold a secret Santa gift exchange event.” This was met with a mix of reactions. Several who looked excited mainly Kiba, Ino, Choji, and Lee. A few surprised looks from Sakura, Hinata, and Shikamaru. Non reactions from Neji and Shino who both looked as stoic as ever, and a confused glance from Naruto. 

“What's that?” He asked looking around at the others.

“You've never heard of Secret Santa before? Tenten was shocked. This must be rectified! But before she could explain her teammate had taken over in that bored Grinch like voice of his.

“Secret Santa is a trivial game where one draws a name out of a container of a group of names. Then the name drawer must gift that person with a present. Each member of the group will posses a different name and eventually all exchange gifts so everyone will have one.” Neji droned.

Tenten sighed. “Well that's the gist of it though Neji is wrong about it being trivial. It's actually a lot of fun. I used to play with my cousins every year. Anyways if everyone is interested I thought it would be fun for us to do. I have a bowl right here with everyone's names. And I only have three rules for this game.” 

Here she paused and held up one finger. “Number one you can't pick yourself. If you do pick your own name, you have to put it back. It would be lame if you bought your own present.” She held up another finger. 

“Number two the same goes for your teammates. If you happen to pick one of them, you have to redraw.” This was actually met with a few groans from the group, but Tenten kept right on going. “The reason for this being most of us know our teams very well by this point. So it will challenge us to learn or get to know the others outside our teams better.” She raised her third finger. “Number three I'll set a minimum and maximum price limit, so we don't embarrass or short change anyone sound fair?” Everyone nodded or murmured their agreement.

“Excellent! Alright team 7 you're up first.” Sakura went to choose her name. Then after seeing it was her own name threw it back to draw another settling on her second one. Naruto going next dove his hand eagerly right deep in the middle of the bowl. Pulling his name out only to make a face at it before walking away.

“Team 8 you're up next.” Allowing Hinata to go first in a rare chivalrous gesture by Kiba. Hinata adorably closed her eyes before tentatively sticking her hand in. Upon opening her eyes and reading said name selected, the color drained from her face and she swayed. Kiba and Shino steadied her, while she regained her composure. Everyone having the same thought run through their head at the same time. 'I wonder what she'll be getting Naruto for this....'

Kiba shoved his hand in excitedly only to pull out Shino's name. Quickly discarding that he went back in only to find the name he pulled was his other teammate Hinata's name. “Oh for the love of...” He trailed off finally picking one within the restrictions. “About fucking time.”  
Grabbing his name and walking off. He angrily observed Shino pick out one name with ease and walk away.

“Okay team 10 you guys next.” Ino jumped up to the bowl and grabbed a name. Much like Naruto making a face at the name she received. Choji went next picking up Shikamaru's name before honorably discarding it. No matter how easy it would have been to get his best friend a gift. He would play by the rules. He then pulled a new name from the bowl. Shikamaru with one last sigh and his ever favorite, “This is such a drag,” motto pulled a name as well.

“Alright Neji and Lee your turns!” Lee bound over to bowl and with lightning speed selected his name. Going next Neji dutifully followed suit and pulled a name from the bowl as well. Curious and excited Tenten pulled out the remaining name from the bowl. Eyes widening with surprise, she chuckled nervously thinking to herself. 'Well I did say this was an opportunity to know everyone better. Can't be a hypocrite now Tenten.'

Setting the bowl aside Tenten once more addressed the group. “Now that everyone has their chosen name. You're all invited back to my house in one week for the party. Don't forget your gift and Christmas spirit meeting adjourned!” 

As the rest wandered off Neji and Lee remained behind. Standing in companionable silence before Neji decided to break it. “So what is your real aim here? You've never shown any interest in doing something like this before. You've also always gave the impression you were content with our own gathering. Why decide to change it now?” Lee remained silent, but Tenten could feel his curiosity as well.

“Well,” She began. “I didn't know some of the others as well as I did before. It seemed a little too premature to suggest anything then. Plus Naruto's back.” As though that sealed her decision.

“So what of it?” Neji asked. Tenten turned to face him.

“You know Lee, him, and I are the only orphans from our group. Well that and Sasuke, but he's ...you know.” Neji and Lee nodded enough said on that subject. “I don't know a whole lot about his past, but from what I do know life and people sure weren't kind to him. Sakura told me he's lived alone in an apartment the third hokage picked out for him ever since he was six. I could be wrong, but I don't even know if he's ever had a proper Christmas. And that's something I just won't stand for.” 

She then shrugged. “There's really no deeper reason to it. I just feel that there are somethings everyone should get an opportunity to experience. If it serves as a reminder that he's no longer alone, and can look to us as a weird surrogate family if he needs or wants it. Well that's just an added bonus.”

By the end of her speech Lee was beaming. “What a truly kind and thoughtful soul you have Tenten! I am so blessed to have a teammate with such a generous heart!”

Tenten rolled her eyes, but was grinning when she thanked Lee. “Now that everyone's on board and names have been chosen. I'm going to need your help to make my house suitably Christmas ready!We have a lot to do in these next few days. So let's get moving guys to the shopping district!” Grabbing each boy's arm she began dragging them in that direction. Well one boy Lee was already racing ahead at the perceived challenge in who can get their first.

“Ugh shopping why me.....” Neji muttered. If he still believed in fate, he would think she was a cruel mistress indeed.

~~~~~

The week the followed flew by in no time at all, and soon it was the night of Tenten's party. “Come on Naruto!” We're seriously going to be the last team to this thing because of you.” Sakura complained dragging her wayward teammate.

“But Sakura you know I had to wish Teuchi a happy holidays before he closes Ichiraku for a few days.” Naruto responded while letting himself be dragged along. Also what would it hurt if they were a little late? Kakashi sensei was late all the time. He was coming to realize he wouldn't mind taking after his teacher in this area.

Sakura huffed, “More like stuff your face one last time before your precious ramen supply is cut off.” She muttered. Finally the two reached Tenten's home. Not even given a chance to knock Tenten opened the door with enthusiasm. Dressed in bright red pants, and evergreen shirt (similar style to her pink Chinese styled one), and bells tied in her buns, Tenten was dressed for the occasion.

“You guys made it! Excellent there's food over there if you're hungry. I just need to check on one last thing. Make yourselves at home though.” She said before walking off. 

Stepping inside proved Sakura's prediction correct. They were the last team to arrive. Everyone else was inside mingling or relaxing. The house was decorated extremely well. Sakura had no idea Tenten's place was so big! The main room they were in had a big stone fireplace on the wall to her right. There was a huge beautiful tree decorated on the wall to her left. Where it seems everyone had placed their gifts for the time being. Soft Christmas carols played in the background.

In the middle was a big soft white area rug and 3 surrounding maroon couches closed in around the fireplace. The biggest TV Sakura had ever seen on the wall next to the tree. As well as long maroon curtains that hung over the opposite walls ginormous windows. A large table brimming with food, sweets, and a bowl of eggnog. Everywhere she looked there was a bow or bell or decoration of some sort. 'She's certainly committed.' Sakura thought amusingly.

From what Sakura could tell everyone like her was dressed in civilian clothes. When she and Naruto had taken off their jackets, she had groaned realizing that he had worn that sweater. It was from Kakashi sensei as his early Christmas gift. He had given Naruto one of the ugliest sweaters she had ever seen. 

It was a knitted mess of black, orange, blue, and white, that didn't even resemble anything and was just a mess of colors. Honestly Sakura knew after she had seen her teammate eying that thing in the shop window, and Kakashi observing that. Naruto would end up with the sweater. She didn't blame Naruto for his taste. He can't really help that. She only partially blamed Kakashi sensei, because she was sure it was less about it trolling everyone and more about being unable to resist Naruto's blue puppy dog eyes. 'You would think having so many dogs he would be immune to that by now but no apparently not...'

No who she really blamed was the shopkeeper. How dare he sell that monstrosity, make a profit off of it, and hurt her eyes like this. She hid her smirk at seeing the reaction of the rest of the Konoha 11. Most hid their reactions well being pained grimacing smiles, but Kiba and Ino blanched on the spot unable to fully hide their horror. Hmm maybe she could bride him with a more aesthetically pleasing one later.

Looking around at everyone she saw Neji talking quietly to Hinata in the corner. Naruto and Kiba animatedly arguing about something. Shikamaru and Choji relaxing in front of the fire while Choji ate his food. Shino standing in the corner like a silent sentry. Scouring though she realized they were down two people. Sakura didn't see her best friend/rival or Lee for a few seconds, until she caught sight of them and blinked in shock.

Ino was sitting on Lee's shoulders, while she hung what looked like mistletoe from the archway leading to the kitchen. Sakura proceeded to drop off her gift under the tree and crossed the room over to them.

“Okay I think I'm done. Looks like it will stay, and Tenten only gave me permission to hang one. So...”

“What do you think you're doing?” A voice exclaimed causing Ino to jump and almost topple off her perch. But Lee had a secure grip on her ankles, so she was safe. They both turned where Sakura had her arms crossed and was staring in silent judgment.

“Ah Sakura! How wonderful to see you on this most blessed day!” Sakura cracked a grin at that.  
“Hello Lee infectious as ever I see. Glad to see carrying all that extra weight hasn't dampened your spirits. Please see me though if you need me to heal your neck and shoulders. I would do it free for you. Not everyone can carry a blonde polar bear.”

“Extra weight! Polar bear! That's it Lee let me down, so I can let her have it. She knows I'm way lighter then her, and if I did weigh more. It would be because my chest actually graduated from puberty!”

Lee chuckled nervously but did not set Ino down immediately. “Now ladies let's not quarrel amongst ourselves. This is a night for celebrating not fighting! Plus you both have great qualities!” That mollified the two girls for the moment.

“Fine Lee you and your flattery win. I won't harm your precious Sakura. Can I get down now?”

“Of course! One moment” He gently knelt, so she could hop off.

“Thanks again Lee you did well.” He saluted her. 

“Off course Ino it was my pleasure to assist.” He then walked over to his own friend/rival, while Sakura turned to Ino.

“Mistletoe really?” 

“What? It's tradition one of the better ones about this holiday. Also it might give someone a chance to get a lucky surprise tonight.” Ino said with an eyebrow wiggle.

“That someone being you?” Sakura replied dubiously.

Ino scoffed “Please although these fools would be lucky to kiss a goddess like me. I was actually thinking of Hinata.” 

With a discreet head incline to the dark haired girl who was quietly and patiently listening to Kiba who was retelling a story of a mission gone sideways where he was somewhat the hero of. Naruto expressing his disbelief every time the tale grew too great. Shino also throwing low key savage remarks every time the story failed to remain accurate. Lee trying to draw Neji into a challenge of some sort. Choji eating chips noisily on the carpet next to one of the couches. Shikamaru nearly sleeping on said couch but still listening to his friends in the background. Sakura made a considering hum.

“Besides,” Ino replied tone turning mischievous. “It's not like anyone would want to kiss you anyways what with that giant forehead and all. Plus even if somewhere to look past that giant billboard of paleness, there's no way they could miss the giant zit you're sporting on your chin there. Nice try with using makeup to cover it, but I and everyone else can still see it.”

Sakura's eyes narrowed while she covertly tried to hide her face from Ino's view. “It's just a small stress zit, and at least my breath wouldn't kill an army of vampires. Ino I get Tenten's garlic cheese dip is good, but there's no need for you to imitate your namesake and scarf so much of it down for your breath to become an actual weapon.” 

Ino glared. “Excuse me?! you care to repeat that Billboard brow?”

Sakura smiled sweetly. “Why Ino you're a little young to be losing you hearing already.” This probably would have continued, if not for Tenten's timely arrival.

“Listen up everyone! First of all I'm glad everyone could make it. I invited Sai, but he's on an Anbu mission at the moment. He said possibly if there's one next year. He'll be able to attend after he's read up on all of the social customs for the holiday. I also invited the kazekage, Kankuro, and Temari. Of course because of their obligations to Suna they too weren't able to attend. However it looks like the sent us a package!” 

Taking out one one of her kunei in a few quick motions she had the box sliced free of tape. Inside was a letter and four fans each with a different design on the front. One had a pink cherry blossom tree on a bright clear day. One had a sun rising or setting out from behind some mountains. Another was a moonlit scene over a lake. The final one a field of flowers underneath a cloudy sky. There was also seven wooden canteens with the leaf and sand village symbols carved in a green and red painted circles. The rest of the canteen was painted in a navy blue, and had a blue strap on it so it could be carried. Lastly there were 11 small vials of sand and a mini Naruto marionette puppet complete with hokage hat and robe. 

Taking out the letter Tenten began reading out loud. 

“To the leaf kunoichi ~

So ladies Gaara thought we should send you gifts representative of our homeland. Since we are from the wind country. I thought my gifts to you would do that quite well. Plus I have to be honest the idea of giving you all mini versions of my weapon is hilarious to me. But! The best part is on each of the ends is a hidden sleeve to hold a senbon each. Remember always go into every situation with a weapon hidden somewhere. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that Tenten. Also don't let the boys surpass you. It would be really pathetic to see yourselves get left behind in the dust. Keep them in line as I do with my brothers. Happy Stabbing! I mean Merry Christmas! 

~ Signed Temari PS. Someone remind that lazy bastard he still owes me money from winning our bet. Christmas is no excuse to be a cheapskate.”

The rest of the group chuckled at that part. While Shikamaru rolled his eyes with a mutter of “troublesome woman.” Moving to the next paragraph from Kankuro Tenten picked up reading.

“To the leaf shinobi ~ 

Fellas as Temari mentioned Gaara's on this themed gift idea. So I'm sending you canteens with both our and your village symbols on it. Also yes it is a funny coincidence that they happen to be Christmas colors. I didn't plan it that way blame our village creators. Anyways I thought they may be useful if you're ever passing through or anywhere disturbingly hot. Sometimes water is more important than any weapon. We would have come visit, but you know duty and all that. You're always welcome here standing invitation. Also I read that nonsense Temari wrote about how she keeps us in line and what not. You should know it's utter crap. We do what we want right Gaara? Okay I have no idea why he's shaking his head, but it's true for me at least. Anyways kick ass and keep trying to catch up with us. Oh and apparently I'm supposed to end this with Merry Christmas guys. 

~ Signed Kankuro. PS. Tenten babe, if you're....you know what that really isn't important.” 

Tenten tried to pretend she caught herself sooner, and move on to Gaara's part as if her face wasn't the color of her red pants. She wasn't quick enough to stop Ino from tearing the letter from her hands.

“Hey!” She yelled while trying to get it back. Ino however was too quick for her and was already reading it.

“Tenten babe, if you're still not seeing anyone over there in the leaf village. I'm going to ask you to consider my offer. As I said before woman who can wield weapons as well as you do is extremely attractive to me. Also I'd love the chance to pick up where we left off that night after I beat you in that spar. If you could write or visit when you get a chance that would be awesome. Until next time weapon's mistress.” 

Ino took a second to squeal before the letter was ripped back from her hands by a fuming Tenten. “Tenten that is so cute! Why didn't you tell me you have a stud over there in desert country?”

“A good point why is this the first we are hearing of this?” Neji stated rather severely. Lee nodded enthusiastically.

“I agree with Neji. We could have been celebrating this beautiful union between our two villages. You need fear no judgment from us.”

“There's nothing to tell!” Tenten exclaimed before reigning herself in and running a hand over her bangs. “Look we barely know what we're doing. So until we do, I had planned on keeping that to myself. At least until I could explain it in such a way to prevent Neji from going into overprotective brother mode. Neji I swear you're going to be horrible when Hinata starts to date.” Said girl squeaked while Neji scowled even more, but he didn't refute the remark. “Now let me finish Gaara's part.”

“To my allies of the leaf ~

It is unfortunate we cannot be there in person to celebrate with you. However upon reading up on the customs of this holiday. I thought it fitting to send something in our stead. As many of you know before Naruto changed my perspective on everything. My life was filled with darkness. Friendship was a foreign concept to me, and I didn't understand or value it's importance in life. I'd like to think I know a little better now. I wish to further strengthen relations between our two lands and to continue to cultivate that bond. Each of you now holds a vial of my home. It's also significant in that it is the same tool which I wield in battle. I thought it appropriate.”

“Finally to Naruto specifically I know I've said this before. But I can never repay the debt for which I owe you for no longer remaining in the darkness I was in. You taught me that love is stronger than hate and to live for others not just myself. I know your dream is to become hokage, and while I may have achieved that before you. You inspired me to get where I am today. I asked Kankuro to make a representation of you finally achieving that dream. Merry Christmas everyone.

~ Signed Gaara of the Desert kazekage. PS. Lee I owe you a taijutsu match without my sand. But you'll need to visit here to collect on that.

Lee looked like a kid who had just been told he could not only have every sweet in the candy store, but that he now owned the store. He was practically vibrating with excitement. If it wasn't for Neji's firm grip on his wrist, he probably might have been tempted to bolt all the way to Suna and take Gaara up on that declaration. 

Naruto was holding the puppet and staring at it with a mix of emotions with the primary one being amusement. “Hmm this is a little weird but it's cool as well, and hey I look awesome in any form.” 

Deciding now it was time to make her toast. Tenten tapped her kunai against her eggnog. “I'll keep this short I promise. I know we're in a state of peace right now. But I'm not naive enough to believe it will last forever. So I want you guys to know as my friends and comrades that you're important to me. Having lost my parents I consider you guys to be my family. So I hope we can continue to have moments like this and above all else defend and protect the village together. A toast to friends and family.” This was met with applause, cheers, and a whistle from Kiba. Tenten raised her glass, and proceed to take a drink that she spat out barely a moment later.

“Okay who poisoned the eggnog with whiskey! And yes that was rhetorical Kiba and Naruto I will find out by the end of tonight which one of you it was.” Glaring at them darkly eyes promising she would make good on her threat. “Neji! make sure Lee does drink any.” Neji nodded knowing Lee wouldn't now that they were aware and neither up to dealing with the chaos that was Lee's drunken fist style.  
Apparently a little liquid courage caused the two to pipe up and lose their self preservation. “Tenten I have to ask what is it about Kankuro that does it for you his cat ears or his make up?” Naruto joked.

“Nah Naruto obviously it's the way he handles his weapons.” Kiba volleyed back. In a split second two kunai's whizzed through the air. One nailing a Naruto shadow clone causing it to vanish in a puff of smoke and the other slicing off a chunk of Kiba's hair on the left side. The real Naruto having apparently not lost his preservation and let his clone say that, while he tried to hide behind Sakura. Having absolutely no success before he resorted to trying to use Shikamaru as his shield.

“Aw come on Tenten a joke's no reason to make me look like an idiot.” Kiba whined lamenting the loss of his cool look.

Ino snickered. “Now Kiba don't blame Tenten for something that you already were anyways.” 

Kiba halfheartedly flipped her off in response. Ino fluttered her eyelashes at him mouthing 'you wish.'

Akamaru whined in response to what had just happened to his master. Tenten made a sympathetic face before kneeling down to face Kiba's faithful companion scratching behind his ears.

“I'm sorry boy but your master was being ...well I'm sure you know so no need for me to say it. His hair will grow back though. It's also milder than what I did to Neji, when we first were put on the same squad. However I'll try to keep the weapon throwing minimal tonight okay?”

This peaked everyone's curiosity though at the unheard story Naruto's most of all.

“Oh I gotta hear this what happened and what did you do to Neji? Did you lay him out flat with a single punch like Granny Tsunade does to Jiraiya?” Neji scoffed before walking away to meditate by the fire. He knew the story and had no desire to hear it. His former self was a remnant of a different person.

“We had just been assigned our squads, and we're told to meet our jounin sensei by training field 13. I thought I'd try to be friendly and introduce myself. Even thought we knew each other from class. All three of us ran in different circles and never really interacted, before I could however Lee had introduced himself to both of us. He said how happy he was to have graduated the academy and how excited he was to have us a teammates. That he would work hard with us and together we'll become excellent shinobi.”

“Neji meanwhile found Lee's declarations rather pointless. Stating graduating from the academy was expected of us the same with being assigned to a squad. Also one is either an excellent shinobi already or they're not. Each separated into the elite and the failures. This was followed by a rather lengthy speech on destiny I won't repeat. Once he was finished. I asked if he was done sprouting crap, so I could introduce myself. He glared at me as I gave my name. Then he told me as the female of our team I better not slow them down nor need to be rescued at every turn.”

This led to some outrage squawks from Ino and Sakura. Hinata looked half exasperated half fond. Oh how she was glad Naruto had changed her cousin for the better. Kiba, Naruto, and Choji were looking rather stunned at Neji's nerve back then. 'Not that much different then how Sasuke used to think. Or maybe still does.' Naruto thought. 

“Well you can bet I didn't take that comment laying down. Within seconds I was launching all of my kunai at him. When he deflected them all with his gentle fist, I started busting out my scrolls. Using my chakra strings I managed to bring everything back to me to relaunch back again. This time a kunai made it through his blind spot and pierced his shoulder. Right as he was getting ready to retaliate Gai sensei showed up and congratulated us on our vigor and demonstrating such a display of youth. ”

Tenten shaking her head at the memory continued. “Overall while we may not have had the greatest of first meetings, it all worked out in the end. Now gather round so we can begin our first game.” Everyone collected their gifts and sat down in a large circle. Once that was done Tenten announced who would start off the exchange.

~~~~~ 

“Me?” Naruto questioned. “Why me?”

“Who better to start something we've never tried before than the leaf village's most unpredictable ninja. Also because I say so. Now who did you pick for your name?” Tenten questioned.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Well I had Neji.” Grabbing his gift he made his way over to Neji dropping it off before turning back. Neji paused. Naruto's expression was nervous, sheepish, and mischievous all in one. Curious to what he was about to receive he opened his gift.

The first thing that caught his eye was a big wooden hairbrush. He raised it to show everyone with a drawl. “Really Naruto?” This inspired some group snickers. Naruto just grinned cheekily.

“What can I say Neji? A person can't face the challenge of bedhead without the proper equipment.”

Shaking his head Neji put it back inside the box and glanced at the remaining items. The next thing he saw was a scroll. Opening it his jaw dropped realizing it was a pretty rare scroll on advanced gentle fist techniques as well as his type of taijutsu. Looking over Naruto shrugged trying to play it off as no big deal. Just something Kakashi sensei helped him find. Even as Neji could tell he was watching carefully for his reaction. 

Looking now at the final object inside the box lay a wooden board. It was about arms length and painted black. At the top in elegant white script said Destiny is something that a person makes with their own hands. At the bottom were two painted hands raised and open as if releasing the painted bird which was flying between the hands.

“Did you know that Ayame wants to be an artist one day? She paints in her spare time and saves some money aside from the ramen shop. I told her I couldn't think of a better gift than one of her originals. One day when I'm hokage, I'll make sure everyone sees her work.” As usual Naruto had managed to surprise everyone with his words apart from Hinata. Sakura most of all was stunned at her teammates thoughtfulness. She sent him a proud smile for the dedication he put into this. 

Neji smiled softly. “Thank you Naruto these are fine gifts indeed even this.” Holding up the hairbrush with a smirk. Chuckles again broke out from the rest of the group. Setting his things aside Neji announced he had drawn Shikamaru's name. Placing it in front of said man. Neji walked back to his spot. Knowing it would tick Ino off Shikamaru set upon opening his gift as slow as possible. Which as predicted got a barked order from her and Naruto to “hurry the hell up.” The blonds had absolutely no patience between them.

Shaking his head finally opening his gift he found a large book on battle tactics. Perking up he started skimming then reading in interest. It provided not only strategies but in depth debates and the history behind military tactical decisions. He was about to incline his head in thanks before noticing what was lying underneath the book a hand crafted wooden shogi board. Stunned for a second he inspected it. It was more detailed than the one he currently owned.

“Did you make this?” He questioned.

Neji mutely shook his head. “I do not possess the gifts for that. But not far from the compound there lives a woman who specializes in woodworking. She made it as a favor for me.” 

'That's putting it mildly,' Tenten thought with a sigh. 'That old woman absolutely adores Neji and would probably gift him with an entire house full of furniture if he asked it of her.'

“Lady Chiro is truly a master in her craft! She does fine work indeed.” Lee chimed.

Setting them aside for the moment Shikamaru responded. “Well thank you for these Neji. I appreciate it. Guess it's my turn to drop off my gift.” Getting up he placed his present in front of Sakura who after a pause proceeded to open it.

She first saw the advanced copy of the latest medical journal she had been dying to get. “Man Shikamaru I've been begging Tsunade for weeks to let me take a look at hers. This is great finally having my own copy.” Setting that aside she picked up the dark pink bottle of Sakura Cherry Blossom perfume and matching candle, which coincidentally was her favorite scent. Raising an eyebrow she glanced at Shikamaru in question and received an eye roll in response.

“Don't look at me for those two that was all Ino's idea, which I just supplied the money for. She picked them out all her own.”

At this Ino piped up. “Yeah forehead some of us have to work with you and your BO. Trust me you can use all the help you can find.”

Opening her mouth to retort Sakura stopped shook her head and thought better of it. Grabbing her gift she flicked Ino in the forehead none to gently. Satisfied at hearing the muttered curse she placed her gift in front of Kiba and place a dog bone with a giant pink bow in front of Akamaru. 

“All right my turn!” Kiba exclaimed tearing open the paper in a whirlpool much like his famous attack. This revealed what Sakura had given him. A black mug which in red letters said 'My morning motivation is coffee and canines.' There was also a black Christmas sweater that in white script said 'Merry Christmas ya filthy animal!' Quickly donning it on Kiba admired himself for a moment before turning to take the bow off of Akamaru's gift. 

“Thanks Sakura!” Sakura smiled in kind pleased at his reaction.

Taking his gift over to Tenten. He mimed waving a white flag with one hand. “Well this is fitting I suppose. Hope you aren't still sore over that crack I made earlier over you and Kankuro. You know I respect the hell out of both of you. Plus the man saved my life and almost beat Shino in his fight.” Ignoring Shino's offended huff beside him. “He's a great ninja. Just don't tell him I said that.” 

Tenten pretended to think about it for a second before breaking into a sunny smile. “We're good Kiba I got even when I made your hair lopsided.”

Closing his eyes in slight pain at the reminder to his new weird locks. He decided he would ask his mom or sis to fix it later. 'Better ask Hana,' he thought. 'Mom would probably laugh and do absolutely nothing.' “Well anyways here ya go Tenten! Hope you like the wrapping job. I did it myself.” Pleased with himself said package was wrapped half haphazardly in newspaper and twine.

“I can see that....” Tenten muttered. Her internal Christmas spirit cringing at the attempt. Finally getting to the inside Tenten found her excitement coming back full force because...new weapons! Finding both a tekkoukagir and a kusarigama she couldn't wait to add them to her collection. “This is great Kiba I can't wait to start practicing with these.”She then noticed there was one final object in her box an empty driftwood picture frame.

Upon noticing her discovery of the last item, Kiba rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I had a feeling you were going to document this occasion somehow. Plus you're handy with tools I figured you could carve what you want or not up to you really.” He shrugged. Knowing he was feeling a little embarrassed at showing his sensitive side. Hinata tried to shoot Kiba an encouraging smile. She like Sakura was proud of her teammate for taking this seriously.

“Well I really like it thank you both. I'm sure Akamaru had a hand in it too.” Akamaru barked loudly in agreement. Smiling Tenten gathered up her gift and tried to hide her nerves. She had picked Shino and not knowing him as well as some of the others. She had a hard time choosing a gift for him. In the end she went with her gut and Hinata's suggestion.

“So the name I had was Shino's” Tenten said giving her gift to said boy before sitting back down in her place. Opening it chose to reveal a fairly large book on rare insects.

“I'm sorry if you already have something like tha-”

“On the contrary,”Shino interrupted. “One can never have too much knowledge on bugs. Why? Because as a bug user added knowledge is invaluable. Also I don't have this particular book in my library.” The last two objects inside was a new beanie and sunglasses but different in style to what he usually wore. Shino examined them as he would one of his rare insects. It was to the point where Tenten was about to apologize again. When imperceptibly it was difficult to tell behind the hood and high collar Shino's lips quirked up ever so slightly. 

With a quiet “Thank you Tenten.” She relaxed in her seat. Even if he was just being kind, she appreciated it.

“The chosen recipient of my gift.” Here Shino paused for a second, “is Ino.” Ino slumped a little feeling depressed and a little sorry for herself. 'Great' she thought. 'My gift is probably going to be a jar of cockroaches or something equally creepy. What does Shino know about picking out gifts for a girl?'

Placing his gift in front of her without a word. Shino walked back silent as ever. Nervously Ino started to slowly unwrap her gift. Not eager to meet the horror she was sure awaited her until she heard Shikamaru pipe up. 

“Hey Ino anytime now would be great. I'd hate for us all to die of old age before you finish. Although with us being shinobi that wouldn't be such a bad way to go...” Shikamaru was cut off from his musings as she flung the wadded up wrapping paper at his forehead.

“Shut up sloth! That's enough side commentary can't you see a lady is at work here? Now where was I....” 

Ignoring Kiba's mutter of “What lady? Where is she?”

Shikamaru snorted amused as usual by his teammate's antics and her favorite nickname for him.

Opening the box and picking up what lay inside caused a hush to descend among the group. Everyone apart from Shino was stunned. In her hands Ino held a beautiful hand painted wooden jewelry box with multiple flowers painted all over covering the box completely most of which were a deep violet. It was rather small but held a tiny mirror and black velvet compartments. Inside was another surprise which caused Ino to gasp again. She picked up a silver charm bracelet and held it up to the light to study. 

There was already 16 charms on it consisting of the following; fox, dog, butterfly, beetle, bird, deer, flower, leaf, pie slice, medical symbol, scroll, paintbrush, fan, sandcastle, puppet mask, and a fire flame. 'I can't believe he picked out something this incredible! These flowers look so real. The artist is obviously talented. He also took the time to get a charm to represent everyone of us. He even included Sasuke.' She thought wistfully. 

“Wow Shino I'm kinda surprised you'd pick out something like this.” Kiba joked before taking on a slightly suspicious look. “You're not an imposter in disguise? Hinata quick check his chakra signature to make sure he's legit.” Nudging Hinata's side. It was difficult to tell, but she was fairly certain Shino rolled his eyes from behind his glasses.

“If I was I guarantee you would be dead by now. There was a total of 13 times where you left your guard wide open, and someone could have pressed full advantage to kill you.”

“.....It's really disturbing you counted. You know that right.” He muttered. Shino said nothing resuming his seat. Hinata sent him another happy smile. Her teammate's came up with some really thoughtful and wonderful gifts. She knew they would do well, but they surpassed even her expectations. She clutched the gift she brought closer to her. She only hoped her chosen name would like the gift she brought as well.

Marveling at what he had given her Ino felt a hint of shame at what she had harshly thought about him prior to her gift's reveal. Resolving to thank him properly not giving herself a chance to second guess herself, she strode over to his spot, knelt down, and pulled him in for a hug. Which caused Choji to choke on his snack, and everyone else to gape especially Shikamaru. He thought he'd sooner see Naruto become hokage over seeing his teammate willingly show affection and initiate physical contact with the bug ninja. After a few seconds Shino awkwardly tried to return it mostly by patting her back. 

“Thank you Shino I have to say I was worried you were just going to give me a bunch of cockroaches or something like that.” She muttered into his shoulder.

“It would be illogical to present you with such a gift. Why you ask? Because you wouldn't care or appreciate it. Although you should know if I had gotten you cockroaches, it would have been a compliment. As they are one of the most resilient in the insect world.”

Ino pulled a face at that. “Well I'm glad you didn't all the same.” She replied in good humor. “Alright Lee are you ready for your gift?”

“Yosh! I am ready Ino. I have been waiting with the full power of youth!”

Ino sighed. “Yeah yeah well here ya go.” Tossing Lee his present who of course caught it easily. After tearing off the paper, he opened his box. At the top he could definitely see new clothes. A black bomber zip up jacket, dark forest green pants, and a dark gray T-shirt. On the front it said in black letters 'Train Insane or Never Change' and on the back it said 'Do you even lift bro?'

“I know you love your green mini Gai jumpsuit. But maybe every once in a while you could wear this out? It would look so good on you Lee.” She tried to persuade because say what you will about his eyebrows and haircut, but Ino could not deny Lee was ripped. Both her and Sakura had agreed they would have no issue watching him work out in a tight shirt just for hours on end... Tenten was lucky that way for getting that privilege. Her own teammates were almost like anti-Lee's at times, when it came to working out and taijutsu training. She shuddered at the thought of them in wet t-shirts.

'Of course she got him clothes. ' Shikamaru thought with a sign. 'Knew it would have either been that or hair products to style away the famous bowl cut or tweezers.' He did know about her other gift which he and Choji were a bit more impressed with. It took her awhile to assemble all the pictures and collect the quotes. Plus she willingly listened to Gai ramble for hours trying to collect things he would say that Lee would find inspiring or enjoy seeing. Yeah he definitely gave her credit there.'

“What an intriguing idea! I must say it would feel odd to not take after Gai sensei, but as you say! A change now and then would be a welcome break in routine and how could I not support the message that this says!” Holding up the T-shirt everyone agreed it was the Lee est T-shirt they've ever seen. Setting aside the clothes Lee realized there was one more item in the box. 

It was a calendar full of pictures of not only him and his team but also of the rest of his friends . It also had many inspirational quotes. Lee eagerly started flipping through it excited. When he got to it, he saw his birthday month had two pictures. One of his entire team on their favorite training grounds, and the other of just him and Gai sensei smiling at the camera with matching grins complete with sparkling teeth, pings, and nice guy pose. Also there were a couple of quotes directly from Gai sensei as well. 

“This is magnificent! Truly a work of art, I will use this everyday thank you Ino!” This of course was done with nice guy pose #37. 

“Uh huh sure you're welcome.” But to anyone who knew her well she was preening a bit at the praise.

“Now it is my turn! The name I had was Choji. I must say I had a most exciting time gift hunting for you my friend!” Lee exclaimed. 

“Why?” Kiba questioned. “Give him a bag of chips and he'd be thrilled.” Choji wanted to object in his defense, but he shrugged as it was true chips did make him happy. Lee shook his head despairingly wagging his finger. “That is not a nutritious choice and in the springtime of youth a tragedy to eat little else like Naruto with his ramen.

“Hey! There is nothing wrong with ramen and furthermore hmpf!” He was cut off as Sakura put her hand over his mouth to cut off the ramen defense rant.

“Anyways please open this I made them myself.” Choji opened the box to find a tin of granola energy balls. Popping a few in his mouth he was surprised to find that they were really good. 

“Hey these aren't bad Lee. I didn't know you can cook.” Choji spoke between mouthfuls.

“Oh yes! Living by myself I consider it a paramount skill I needed to have and that's not all keep going!” Lee encouraged as to there was more to come. Next Choji found five coupons to a free barbeque meal at their team's favorite place.

“Yes! Free all you can eat meat it doesn't get any better than this!” Choji shouted excitedly mouth watering at the thought. He could picture the sights and the smells now hmm. If there was a paradise for him it would be that. 

“Actually it does! I've saved the best for last look under the tissue paper.” Choji did so eagerly expecting to find more food but blanched. Because to his horror, he found another green spandex jumpsuit. He pulled it out hesitantly as if pulling out a green snake. Most everyone recoiled in silent horror as well at the thought of Choji wearing something like that. It was the stuff of nightmares. 

Kiba and Ino kept trying to subtly break out of the genjutsu, they were convinced they were trapped in and muttering to themselves 'this can't be real.' While the others apart from Naruto and Lee were all thinking the same thing that jumpsuit would have an unfortunate run it with the fireplace tonight. It would be a battle with only one winner.

Tenten leaned over to Neji and whispered. “Hey did you have any idea he was going to..?”

“None what's so ever I feel I shouldn't be surprised at this point and yet somehow I find myself in this state way more than I should.”

“That image is going to be burned into my mind now...” Tenten muttered massaging her temples.

Neji shot her a withering look. “My deepest sympathies Tenten, however you don't possess a photographic memory. I have no hope of forgetting this moment nor that image.”

Isn't it great! I have tons of them of course and they are a one size fits all so anyone can wear them. Well what do you think?” 

Choji nervous about being put on the spot and clearly not wanting to hurt Lee's feeling, but unable to think of a nice enough lie froze. “Uhh....” Luckily his best friend had his back. 

“Well it's clear Choji's speechless, because he's overcome with emotion. Yet I can't help but wonder Lee, since it's such an inspirational piece. If maybe we shouldn't think about giving it to a struggling academy student, that way it could inspire them as it does for you.” Again Shikamaru's genius mind always hard at work even on holidays.

“What a marvelous idea of course it is only if Choji doesn't mind.”

“No! No I don't mind not at all have at it.” Hoping he didn't sound too eager as he gently tossed the suit back to Lee. With a quiet sigh of relief released from most in the room, Choji picked up his gift to drop off for his given name.

“Here ya go Hinata you were my chosen name.”

Hinata smiled before looking down at her gift unwrapping it carefully and efficiently. She noticed a giant metal tin upon lifting up the lid revealed an large assortment of Christmas desserts. 

“My mom made most of that, but I did buy and carry the ingredients home.” Choji spoke with a grin. 

Hinata giggled. “Thank you Choji, I can't wait to share them with the members of our household. The servants and guards work so hard especially during the holidays. I think they would enjoy some of these just as I would.” Placing the lid carefully back down Hinata focused on the final item. It was a small wooden box now lifting up that lid revealed stunning pale lavender butterfly hair comb. Hinata gasped softly eyes widening, as she held up the item in question.

“Your sister said that you like butterflies, so I thought you might like that as well when I saw it in the shop.” Choji spoke still keeping his easy smile. “It's funny I really like them too. Plus Shikamaru's always said they were like my spirit animal.”

“Um no for the record I've never said that.” Shikamaru cut in dryly.

“You didn't? Huh maybe it was my mom then. I don't know sometimes you both sound so much alike...”

“What?!” Shikamaru shouted.

Ino snickered, while Choji shrugged. “In the best way of course you both give me really good advice and always listen to me when I need it.” Shikamaru sighed while not exactly thrilled he reminded his best friend of his mom he supposed there were comparisons out there. Ino meanwhile was giving Choji a discreet thumbs up for doing an awesome job at picking out something pretty for Hinata. Unlike Shikamaru she didn't need to question what he had been going to get for this.

“I ..I admire them as well thank you Choji. It's beautiful and I love it.” Hinata murmured softly. She starting to feel a little nervous now that everyone's attention was on her and she was up next. 

“Here Hinata let me help you put this in for you and style it. Sakura replied. Hinata nodded handing her the comb. Gently taking some hair and twisting it then laying the twisted sections over each other. Sakura secured the comb in place. 

“There pretty as ever.” She said while nodding decisively. “Well I guess no mystery who you have Hinata. That's one bet even Tsunade could win. I suppose Naruto's ready for his gift from you now. Frankly I'm surprised he's been patient this long...”

Hinata nodded nervously and placed her gift in front of Naruto without a word blushing lightly.

Naruto rubbed his hands together eagerly. “Oh boy this is great! I can't wait to see what you got me Hinata.” Hinata's blush intensified, but she remained silent. Opening the box the first thing Naruto noticed was ten coupons for a free meal at Ichiraku's. 

“Alright this is awesome! Hinata you're the best.” Naruto spoke shooting her a beaming smile. Hinata's blush was reaching a tomato shade of epic proportions. About to put the box aside despite the weight, since he thought that was it. And hey what more do you need then ramen. That was good enough alone in his book.

Sakura smacked the back of his head lightly. “Idiot there's still something else in there.”

Naruto looked confused for a second before picking the box back up and moving aside some tissue paper. He realized his teammate was right because underneath lay a beautiful black and orange soft knitted blanket. It alternated in black and orange squares around the outside, but in the center was orange with a large copy of the Uzumaki symbol in black. Naruto's jaw dropped at seeing it and holding it up. 

Kiba low whistled. “So that's what you were doing in your spare time when not training with us.” Hinata nodded.

“Hinata...did you....did you make this?” 

Kiba face-palmed before turning to Shino. “Didn't I just say that.” He muttered.

“Yyyeessss I overheard yyyoouu sssaayyy one day tthhhaatt it can ggeettt cold in yyyoourr apartment. I thought ttthiisss might hheellpp” Her stutter going worse than normal at having his undivided attention.

Naruto was still staring at the blanket stunned, before his eyes went distant and a little sad. His thoughts turning back to growing up in the village alone and being hated my most of it for reasons, he never knew. His greatest wish back then was just for a friend who wanted to spend time with him. There weren't many worse feelings than loneliness. But to see everyone else around you happy at this time of year, and to know no one wanted to share that with you. It was more painful than a punch to the face would ever be.

“No one's ever made me a handmade gift like this before. I guess I always felt like the reason for that is because maybe I didn't deserve one. It was the only way I could make sense of it growing up.” He spoke softly before trailing off. Everyone looked at each other a little helplessly not really knowing what to say to that. Naruto sniffed and made to wipe his eyes and nose with his arm, before Sakura stopped him handing him her embroidered S.H. handkerchief instead.

“Thank you Hinata.” Eyes a little bright but grateful. Hinata with a marvelous amount of self discipline answered him kindly but honestly. 

“You didn't deserve that ..no one does least of all you, but you're very welcome Naruto.”

After several seconds a loud throat clearing interrupted their staring at each other. 

~~~~~

Kiba smirked while Hinata's blush made a reappearance. “Well I hate to intrude on this moment of yours, but Tenten did you have any other plans for the rest of tonight?”

Tenten grinned. “Well I did have one more game idea if everyone's down to play it's called pictionary.”

“Pictionary wait what's that?” Naruto asked.

Sakura sighed about to explain to her clueless teammate before Lee interjected.

“Here let me explain if you don't mind Tenten. Pictionary is a game where two teams compete against each other. Each team has a different player chosen as the drawer. They are each given a word or phrase they must draw out for the rest of their team to guess. The first team that correctly guesses wins a point. After every member from each team has gone count out the point to determine who won the round and then later the game.”

“Ah okay yeah that doesn't sound too hard.” Naruto responded nodding in what he thought was a sage like way.

“Well how should we divide up the teams?” Choji questioned.

“I'd say boys vs girls, but you guys would have a clear advantage in numbers.” Ino pouted wishing for more kunoichi at the moment.

“It's a shame Sai isn't here. He'd blow the other team away easily.” Shikamaru responded thinking of the other ninja's artistic ability, then again it was probably for the best. This way they could all draw horribly together in true equality.

“Hmm” Tenten thought for a sec. “Well since we're originally assigned Team 9 from the academy. What about the odd number teams vs the even numbers. In other words Teams Gai and Kakashi vs Teams Asuma and Kurenai?”

“Sounds good to me ready to lose you guys?” Kiba taunted facing teams 7 and 9.

“Hah! You're going down Kiba. We're going to wipe the floor with you. Right bushy brows?” Holding out his fist for Lee to fist bump which Lee met with an open palm as if giving a high five.

“Right Naruto!” Naruto rolled his eyes good naturally. 

“Since the teams are currently uneven, I'll stand in as proctor and point keeper for this game.” Shikamaru interjected. 

Ino responded with a rather deadpan stare. “Plus it gets you out of drawing or doing any of the work right?”

Shikamaru just shrugged with a quirk on his lips.

“Okay well anyways before we begin we'll need team names because using our sensei's names or combing the numbers is lame.” Ino announced. “Group huddle!”

Her remaining team gathered around her while the other team did the same.

“Okay any ideas guys?”

“Team Awesome!” Kiba exclaimed. Ino cuffed the back of his head.

“Any good ideas like as in not lame ones?”

“Does it have to be Christmas themed?” Hinata questioned.

Choji shook his head. “Don't think so pretty sure anything goes.” After a couple of seconds of contemplating Shino spoke up.

“We could look at it as what does our teams have in common or maybe our sensei's in particular. Why you ask? What better way to differentiate ourselves from the other team.” Meanwhile the other team seemed to have a similar idea. 

“You are not calling our team Make out Paradise!” Sakura screeched hitting Naruto hard in the shoulder, while Naruto cowered. At this point teams ramen, future hokage, and pranksters of the leaf had all been eliminated.

“I also veto that idea.” Neji responded stiffly. 

“New plan Naruto loses name contributing ideas. Raise your hand?” Sakura threw out while raising hers. Tenten and Neji both raising theirs as well. Everyone then looked to Lee who raised his hands lightly in his defense.

“I actually enjoyed Naruto's vibrant ideas apart from the Make out Paradise one. For if we can't be team youth, then it should be something representative of our passions!”

Tenten put her hand on her chin. “I feel like Naruto had the right idea using our sensei's as inspiration. Oh! I got it. What if we used their strongest attacks and combined them to form our name?”

Neji tilted his head considering. “So we could be either severe leaf blade or lightning hurricane?”

Tenten shrugged. “Either that or we could be E.R. to stand for their eternal rivalry. Plus Sakura's a medic so it's fitting.”

“I vote that.” Sakura jumped in. “Best thing thrown out there so far. Neji nodded indicating his agreement.

Lee was tearing up with manly tears overcome with emotion. “What a perfect representation of Gai sensei's eternal bond and friendship with Kakashi sensei. A most youthful choice indeed!”

Naruto sighed. “Alright fine we'll go with that. Hey Shikamaru we're ready!”

On the other side things were wrapped up as well. Hinata had mentioned that she overheard Asuma say at one point one of his favorite things about Kurenai was her eyes. So in light of needing something to use everyone agreed they would call their team Red Eyes.

“Okay so we have teams E.R. And Red Eyes. I'll select the line up for who you will be competing against. We'll do three rounds and the team with the most points wins. Also remember you can't provide hints or write the words. I'll accept symbols though. Each person has a minute each to complete their drawing. The easels will be back to back so neither team can see what the other is drawing. Also for what that will be it's easiest for me to just select people from the village. So I'm going to write them down then show the people drawing. Let me draw up the line up give me one second.” 

Here he paused and wrote down names with a line between them. “Okay done everyone take a look.” It consisted of; Ino vs Sakura, Naruto vs Kiba, Hinata vs Neji, Choji vs Tenten, and Shino vs Lee.

“Did you seriously just copy three of the matches from our previous chunin exams?” Kiba questioned.

“Yep it works plus it might be a chance of redemption for some well mainly just you.”

Kiba colored. “It's still not my fault he farted in my face! Had he not done that I would have won.”

Naruto snickered. “Sure Kiba whatever you say.”

“Why you little-”

“Alright lineup so we can get started. Sakura and Ino here's your markers. Come with me so I can show you what you'll be drawing.” After showing them the name Sakura and Ino took their positions and uncapped their pens.

“Ready set..go!” Shikamaru shouted.

Sakura drew a simple girl's face with pigtails and a diamond on her forehead. Barely ten seconds later Naruto shouted.

“I got it that's grandma Tsunade isn't it!”

“Yes!” Sakura walked over and gave Naruto a high five.

“Aw man no fair! I barely started.” Ino whined. Choosing instead to focus on trying to draw Tsunade's impressive chest knowing that Kiba would have gotten it if given the time. 

“It's okay Ino you'll get them next time.” Hinata encouraged. Choji nodded while eating some of his granola energy balls.

Next up was Kiba and Naruto. Kiba drew a simple man then started to draw a mask over his face.

“Kakashi! That's totally Kakashi sensei right?” Ino exclaimed. Kiba looked impressed.

“Dang Ino I didn't even get a chance to draw his headband over his eye.” 

Team E.R was looking rather confused at Naruto's drawing. Tenten spoke up.

“Um Naruto what is-”

“What the hell is that supposed to be?” Sakura interrupted. On the board was a square with a boy stick figure chasing a lady stick figure.

“Oh come on guys that's the book Kakashi always reads. Sakura you should have gotten it at least. Lord knows we've seen it enough over the years.”

Sakura crossed her arms. “If it had more details then maybe I might have gotten it. But you didn't draw anything else! That's so vague it could be anything. In fact it looks like a boy and girl playing tag inside which is what I was about to guess, before they got it.”

Naruto studied the large paper once more and sighed. Realizing she was right before handing the marker off to Neji who took it wordlessly. Hinata took her place at her board to start as well. She drew a happy old man with a had and a pipe. After a few guesses Shino finally correctly guessed the third hokage. Neji had drawn a few mountains with four faces and circled one of them. The thing was they all looked identical. 

“I um admire your valiant attempt my friend but...” Lee started while Tenten finished for him.

“But they all look the same! Couldn't you have drawn some distinctive features on him at all?”

Neji raised an eyebrow. “You all should know by the placement which one was the third hokage. We've all grown up staring at it. I would have thought it obvious.” Handing the marker off to Tenten who was determined to get her team at least another point. At Shikamaru's instruction both she and Choji started drawing. On both sides the guesses we're flying.

“Apple! Wait apple what the?”

“Choji! Why are you drawing a banana? It's supposed to be people of the village not objects!”

“No don't draw grapes! That's not helpful at all!”

“Oh great now there's a watermelon well hello mystery person why yes I can see you enjoy fruit very much so. Don't think it tells me who you are though!”

Meanwhile the other side was guessing as well.

“Chalkboard! Um students desks classroom!

“A very youthful school lesson!”

“Wait it's gotta to be one of the academy teacher's!”

“Iruka sensei! It's Iruka sensei right!”

“Oh yeah! You guys did great way to nail it.” As Tenten went to high five her whole team even Neji despite him not guessing once. Choji walked back to his where half of his team was still frustrated at the last round.

“Really Choji you couldn't have drawn his face or even a guy with a ponytail?” Ino interrogated.

Choji shrugged. “ I thought everyone remembered Iruka sensei's love of fruit from the academy.” While Kiba and Ino sulked (they didn't handle losing graciously) Hinata turned to Choji.

“You draw fruit very well Choji.” She spoke serenely sending him a warm smile that he returned.

“Thanks Hinata.” Turning to whisper in her ear, “You know if we switched Ino for you or Kiba for me we would have the most relaxed and easy going team ever.” Hinata burst into giggles at that.

Throwing the marker to Shino which he caught without looking Kiba gave his teammate some encouraging words.

“Listen man you better not lose we're counting on you. I repeat don't screw this up.” Unsurprisingly Shino said nothing in response to the threat.

“Alright bushy brows it's up to you now.” Also tossing Lee the marker so he could be ready.

“Yosh I will do my best!”

The outcome however was a draw as too neither team could correctly guess what the other had drawn. The last name was Gai sensei. So Lee true to form had tried to draw and represent Gai's taijutsu skills which pretty much equivalent to a bunch of stick men in random poses and one in a tornado doing a leaf hurricane. 

Shino drew Gai's summons a turtle then a plus sign then a jumpsuit another plus sign an upside down bowl and an equal sign. Needless to say neither team could follow their logic and the first round was a wash. They played two more rounds but although it was close team E.R won by one point in the end much reflecting Kakashi and Gai's continuous close scores.

~~~~~

The mistletoe Ino planted hanging above the doorway actually ended up catching a few people. It caught Sakura twice despite watching Ino hang it. It was just so freaking small among the other decorations. It blended in quite well. The first time caught her with Lee. Both of which were very caught off guard until Ino loudly called it to attention. Sakura glared at her friend before turning to Lee who was blushing slightly before coming to himself.

My apologies Sakura! It seems I have put you in an uncomfortable position among our friends.”

Sakura snorted. “No need to worry about that besides you didn't do anything and I would rather you than Naruto.” Looking over at her teammate who was happily stuffing his face with Choji unaware of her scrutiny. Turning with a shrug and a smile she face Lee once more.

“Well guess it can't be helped. If we break this tradition, Ino will be on our backs until we see it through.” Putting her hands on Lee's shoulders and rising to her tiptoes. She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. “Merry Christmas Lee.” Still blushing a little but smiling Lee returned the words softly. It appeared they had finally drawn Naruto's attention.

“What the heck was that Sakura?!” He shouted.

“That was the last time anyone catches me under that thing tonight!” She yelled back pointing to the mistletoe.

'Irony at its finest' she thought savagely a few hours later. When she found herself once again stuck under the mistletoe this time though with Kiba. She wondered vaguely if he had planned this. Because as opposed to Lee he was looking like a cat that caught the canary. Which was a rather funny thought considering what a dog person Kiba was.

“Now,” He started good naturally. “Can I have a real Christmas kiss? What you pulled with Lee doesn't really count, and it would definitely make a wish of mine come true.”

Rolling her eyes and realizing that no one was really paying attention apart from Ino watching the spot with interest as a predator surveys their prey. Sakura decided to go for it putting her hands on his shoulders she met his lips with hers. He quickly got on board with what was happening and wrapped his arms around her slim waist kissing back in earnest. Sakura then moved her hands from his shoulders to slide into his hair. Deciding to try his luck even further he tentatively brushed his tongue against her lower lip. Surprised when she easily obliged and granted him access. This carried on until breathing became an issue and they broke apart gasping.

After regaining his breath Kiba grinned. “Well I can definitely say that surpassed my dreams. Thanks for not punching me into the next millennium. I certainly appreciate that. See ya later Sakura.” He turned and started to walk away. That actually broke through the daze Sakura had been in.

“Wait! Hold on I don't get it. Why did you want to kiss me so badly?”

Looking puzzled for a second before he responded. “Why wouldn't I want to kiss the smartest, strongest, and most beautiful kunoichi of our year.” He winked. “Fairly obvious that one, plus Hinata's like my baby sister. Ino and I actually tried dating two years ago but we realized fairly quickly that we're too much alike. Also that we enjoy snarking at each other too much to keep it going, and I just don't view Tenten that way. Plus she's dating puppet boy.” He finally collected Akamaru before heading over to Shino. 

Walking over to Ino who was very eager to gossip. “Well that looked steamy. Geeze I never would have thought you two would get on like that. I mean wow.” She stopped and pretended to fan herself.

Sakura blushed, 'great now my cheeks match my hair' before shooting back defensively. “It was just a kiss. It doesn't mean anything. Just one...fairly intense kiss nothing special.” Inner Sakura though was blasting through her denial shouting how hot that kiss was. Ino's eyebrows also shot up in disbelief. In an attempt to distract her friend Sakura replied with the first thing she could think of. “Well did you hear him say I was the strongest, smartest, and most beautiful of our year?” She challenged.

However Ino merely waved her hand as if swatting a fly. “I don't concern myself with the nonsense that comes out of that idiot's mouth. But now pay attention we're about to see the mistletoe get put to good use and I don't mean me. The only one I'd consider swapping spit with would be Sai and he's not here. Although Neji wouldn't be a bad choice either. Pretty boy does have flawless hair.” 

Here she paused to tilt her head and made a considering sound. “So far Tenten was ensnared earlier twice, but Shikamaru just gave her a kiss on the hand. Ha! Bet he wishes it was Temari in her place. Then Tenten chickened out like you did earlier with a kiss on Choji's cheek. Hinata was accidentally caught with Neji, but he gave me his murder eyes so I let that slide. Man he's so touchy. Honestly I would have accepted a hug in that case for some cousinly affection. Not like I was expecting a full incest show. Anyways the point being this has left my night sans entertainment, so I've concocted a plan I'm about to put into motion. Before I do though care to make a wager?”

Sakura looked warily at her friend. “What kind of wager?..”

Ino grinned. “I bet that before this days ends Naruto and Hinata will be under that mistletoe at least once.”

Sakura considered for a second before shaking her head. “No deal I think we should bet that they will at least kiss before the end of today. Shall we say our usual bet?”

Thinking of her plan and realizing with her getting them there they would do the rest. There was no way for this to go wrong. “Sure five hundred ryo?”

“Deal,” Sakura replied shaking Ino's hand.

“Alright then wait here. I'll be back.”

Walking over to Shino Ino whispered something in his ear. Shino responded by subtly shaking his head. Ino pouted and whispered something else. Shino quirked an eyebrow and didn't say anything else. Growing angry Ino whisper shouted something at him to which Shino whispered back. Finally Ino murmured one more thing, before Shino relented nodding once. Happy once more Ino clasped her hands together before walking back over to Sakura.

“What in the world was that about?”

“Oh you'll see soon. Do me a favor would you and please watch my body for a few moments. I need to get to work.” Activating her mind transfer jutsu Sakura barely had time to react before Ino's body was dropping like a stone.

“What the fu-” She cried catching Ino before she hit the ground. “You know it would serve you right if I just let you fall. I mean what kinda warning was that honestly.” Seeing that she drew a few concerned looks who had missed Ino doing her hand sign and didn't realize what had happened. Sakura decided to just play it off how it looked. “No worries everyone she just didn't eat enough at lunch time. She'll be fine though. I should know I'm a doctor.”

Ino's transfer was successful and she found herself inside Hinata's soul for the first time. 'Well it's a lot nicer here than in Sakura's head space that's for sure. Between her and that crazy Inner Sakura thing that takes residence there, it's impossible for me to maintain control of her long.' 

She blinked a few times orienting herself realizing that she was seated across from Choji watching Shikamaru and Neji play a game of shogi. She found herself underneath two intense stares, although Neji's was primarily concern. Her teammate however was giving her a hard stare that told her he knew exactly who she was and what happened. Thankfully Neji was facing away from her when she done her jutsu.

“Lady Hinata is everything alright?” Neji asked. 

Ino did her best to try to get into character.“Yes of course forgive me but I think I've been sitting for too long. I'm going to go stretch my legs for a bit. I'll be back soon.”

“Of course take your time.” He nodded before facing the board again. Getting up she casually walked over before standing in the entryway throwing a wink to Shino to throw a signal to him that he was on. She released coming back to her own body which was lying on one of the couches. 

“Welcome back so now what's supposed to happen?” Ino looked at Sakura who was sitting on the floor next to her.

Ino smiled and pointed at the doorway. “Watch.” 

Turning her head Sakura watched Hinata stand in the doorway blinking confused for a few seconds before she heard the loud voice of her teammate shouting, “Beeeeee!!!” Hinata went from confused to startled in seconds. 

Naruto swat around what was a fairly large bee like a mad man. “Shino get this thing away from me!” He finally started running to avoid it before the bee retreated. However already caught up in the inertia of dodging, he couldn't prevent himself from knocking straight into Hinata which propelled them both to the ground with Naruto flat on top of her. Hinata. Was. Speechless.

Groaning and rubbing his head a little Naruto realized their position. Now slightly flustered he quickly got off of the poor girl and gently pulled her up back to the entryway. Shikamaru was barely holding Neji back with his shadow possession jutsu to prevent him from storming over at the display. It was his job to protect his cousin from nefarious intentions! Seeing Naruto on top of his poor cousin in such a compromising position. Well his rage was mounting.

“Man Hinata I'm sorry that bee really freaked me out. I mean did you see the size of that thing? I swear it's like Shino's creating steroid giants. Anyways are you okay? You look a little flushed. You're not coming down with something are you?”

Hinata attempted to regain her ability to speak, but it appears it deserted her as soon as her crush fell on her. Oh how she had dreamed about this moment many times. Yet it was never like this! At least dream her was normally speaking by this time. She also desperately wanted to tell Naruto that she wasn't sick. In fact she rarely got sick. Since he always assumed that, when she got too embarrassed. Come on Hinata words use your words! Oh how she wished she could say something witty like. 'Well looks like you've fallen for me.' Oh dear this silence has gone on for too long hasn't it..The whole time not even realizing they were both standing underneath mistletoe.

Naruto watched her open and close her mouth a few times before realizing where they were. “Oh hey I forgot about that!” Pointing to the mistletoe and completely missing Hinata's widening eyes and paling face. “What do you say Hinata. If you don't feel comfortable, I can give you a kiss on the cheek or your hand...”

Finally releasing his chakra all at once in a huge burst. Neji was able to break through Shikamaru's jutsu throwing him backwards. Neji rushed over for the moment he knew was coming. His cousin passing out. Faster than anyone could see he caught his cousin and carried her over bridle style before laying her gently on the couch across from Ino.

“Hinata! Oh my gosh are you okay? What happened Neji? Is she getting sick? She seemed okay earlier, but it's like Bam! Out of nowhere she goes down.”

Neji visibly had to close his eyes, count through his many taijutsu stances, and curl and release his hands in an attempt to suppress and release his irritation. How can one person be this oblivious?! Sometimes he did not understand his cousin's fancy of Naruto. Oh on some level he understood it. She admired him greatly and aspired to be like him. But his obtuseness was aggravating at times. If the blond was truly destined to be hokage, Neji worried at times for the state of the village in the future.

“She is fine must just be the excitement of today. She'll wake up soon. Naruto why don't you tell us about some things you learned while training with Master Jiraiya?”

Giving Hinata once last concerned look Naruto cracked a smile. “Alright I got some stories to share. You know you and I should spar sometime. I can't wait to beat you again. It will just be like old times.”

Neji shook his head with a faint smile. “You aren't the only one here who's learned some new things, so I wouldn't get ahead of myself. I look forward to our spar.” 

Naruto made eager hand moves encouraging everyone to gather round while he shared some stories of his adventures. Off to the side Kiba and Shino stood while Kiba tried to probe for answers from his teammate.

“You know for all the intimidating stoic badass image to try to project. You're really just a big softy deep down after all.”

“As usual I have no idea what you're talking about.”

Kiba responded with a knowing grin. “Uh huh so tell me which was it Ino batting her eyes at you or the look on Hinata's face scoring a kiss with her dream guy? Come on you can tell me. If you do I promise not to let the others know.”

“There is no shame in helping one's teammate and comrade out. It is to be expected as a matter of fact.”

Kiba rolled his eyes. “Funny how that excuse doesn't seem to exist when I ask for a favor. But when one of the girls needs it. You don't give it a second thought.”

“Your last favor was to hide you from your mother. I thought it wise not to engage in inter-clan politics.”

“That wasn't inter-clan politics! I forgot to bathe some of the dogs and she went mental! I thought I could seek a small break at your place since I know the stuffy Hyuuga's wouldn't let me but no couldn't even get that much from you.”

“One never resolves a problem without honest communication Kiba.”

“Now that is hilarious coming from you Mr. I say no more than 25 words per day. You should be careful I think you're approaching your limit.”

Shikamaru meanwhile moved his shogi board next to Hinata's couch. He would let her know what happened when she woke up. For the moment he studied the board planning his next move while keeping an ear open to listen to Naruto as well. 

“Ha! I knew it pay up.” Sakura turned to Ino holding out her hand.

“Hey night's not over yet I still have time.”

“No Sakura's right that was your best chance, and if it didn't happen then. I highly doubt any other plan you come up with will work. I'd just pay her now Ino.” Shikamaru said still focused on the board.

Sakura looked over expectantly, but Ino shook her head.

“No I want my full time. Plus your lack of faith in me is hurtful Shikamaru.”

“Hey I thought you actually had a clever plan and I tried to help you out. But the one thing you forgot to take into account was Hinata herself.”

The three of them looked over at the passed out girl while Ino sighed. “Yeah I suppose you're right. One day Hinata you'll get there one day. Also when you two do get married please consider Yamanaka flowers for the floral arrangement.” Shikamaru snorted in mirth, while Sakura couldn't contain the amused giggles rising up inside her. All the while Hinata dreamed of a day where she would not only catch Naruto's eye but his heart as well. 

~~~~~

It was decided after playing pictionary, that everyone would watch a Holiday movie. Of course this sparked some spirited debate for what to watch. While most of the room was distracted by the ongoing fight, Hinata took the chance to slip out for a bit. She had just noticed, that it had started snowing again and was eager to revel in it while she could.

Stepping out on Tenten's back porch, Hinata looked up at the dark sky. Overcome by childish desire she stuck her tongue out and tried to catch a few falling flakes. After having caught a good number she looked at the ground studying her earlier snow angel impression from before the party started.

“You'll catch your death out here you know, and you know of the two of us who Hiashi would blame for that.” 

Hinata jumped at hearing the sound of Neji's voice. He was striding to her with a serious face and carrying her winter apparel. She hadn't even really noticed her shivering too caught up in the enjoyment of the snow. 

Taking the items from his arms she put them on shooting Neji a grateful smile which earned her a mild admonishing glance in return. “Did everyone decide on a movie yet?” Almost hoping the answer would be no so she could continue to play in the snow.

“Yes they did. We're ready to start, whenever you're ready. I'm still not sure what made you decide to come out here anyways. It's freezing and there's nothing to do, unless you were practicing your defensive stances or training of some sort.” 

Hinata resisted the urge to roll her eyes. There were some people like her cousin, who's minds never strayed far from training probably as a result of having Gai as a sensei. She shook her head minutely. “No I just love the season the peace of the snowfall as it gently falls to the ground. It's quite beautiful.” Looking at Neji's face however made it apparent he quite disagreed.

“You know some would state winter is the deadliest of the other seasons. It's cold, harsh, and unforgiving at times taking less men unprepared as it's victims. You'll have to forgive me Lady Hinata, if I fail to see the beauty in that.” Neji replied.

He had made some decent points, but Hinata could share her own. “That's true but I've always felt that winter has a duel nature. It can be those things, but it can also be more than that. An individual snowflake, the crystal clear beauty of a frozen pond, and a forest blanketed in snow all things that are representations of winter's better parts. Everything is equal in the snow. Not to mention if we had no winter, people wouldn't value the spring as much. It is the preparation before a new beginning.”

Neji considered her words before giving a fond shake of his hand. “Between you, Lee, Gai sensei, and Tenten I'm fated to be surrounded by optimists aren't I.”

“I think,” Hinata began with a small smile. “That you are more of an optimist than you believe.”

“You would be the first to call me so.” They both took a second to revel in the serene atmosphere, before it was broken by Hinata's whisper.

“I'm sorry the compound doesn't feel like more of a home to you. It's unfair that you're often made to feel unwelcome, and you can never celebrate with your friends back there.”

“It is not your doing, and it is unfortunate that they make you feel the same.”

“I disappoint them, but you? Were our positions reversed they would be giving you the praise and recognition you deserve.”

Years ago this fact might have further cemented Neji's hatred of Hinata and the main family. However he was different now, and while he would never embrace and accept some of the main households elders. He did care for Hinata. Her endless compassion and empathy for him were some of her most admirable traits.

“Well their opinions have never mattered to me, and you shouldn't let them concern you as well. You are a good shinobi and an even better person. Plus I appreciate your efforts to make it more like a home. Yet I think you're forgetting we have a different sort of family already.” Inclining his head back toward Tenten's place. “They're not functional by any means, but I think we'll have to settle with them. What do you think?”

Beaming slightly at him Hinata responded. “Like I said a secret optimist at heart.”

Rolling his eyes before giving her a gentle nudge. “Let's go before I have a frozen statue for a cousin.” Together they made their way back inside to rejoin the festivities. 

After the movie it was also universally decided that everyone would spend the night, or to be honest everyone was just feeling too tired to head home. The guys were kind enough to let Hinata, Sakura, and Ino take the three couches. Tenten being the host decided to rough it out with the boys on the floor. She did have an endless supply of roll able padded sleeping mats, which she gave out to everyone except the other girls. It did not take long for the entire group to succumb to sleep.

However sleep was a fickle thing for Naruto. Most often coming to him as easy as breathing. Other times leaving him wide awake for hours just staring at the ceiling. Taking a peek around he noticed pretty much everyone was asleep sprawled out or curled up somewhere in the room. Choji's and Kiba's snores filling the silence of the otherwise quiet room. However he did notice they were one ninja short who was absent from the room. 

Getting up carefully as to not wake anyone, he threw his now favorite awesome blanket and another spare one over his shoulders and set to make some hot chocolate in the kitchen. Grabbing a mug in each hand, he quietly tip toed outside to the front porch knowing she wouldn't have taken off early and her things were still here. Handing her a mug and the spare blanket he took in the surprise on her face knowing he had caught her off guard.

“Penny for your thoughts?” He joked.

“I doubt you could afford them. There's a lot going on up here.” Sakura murmured tapping her head with a subtle smile and head shake.

Naruto grinned. “Well my frog wallet has been pretty full lately. Plus I'll be quite wealthy when I become hokage.” Naruto allowed his smile to fade. “But seriously are you okay?”

Sakura sighed clutching the mug closer before responding. “It's nights like this where being surrounded by everyone all of our friends makes it that much more clear just what's missing or rather who is.” She paused before continuing. “You know by all rights I should hate him for so many things he's done so far. One being the retrieval mission which got so many of you guys hurt including you with a chidori strike through your chest.” 

Here she gently touched said place where Sasuke had aimed his killing blow. “I could also hate him for knocking me out and leaving me on a park bench after confessing my love to him. For how he hurt Kakashi sensei by taking the technique he taught him and turning it on his friends like he did. My life would be so much easier if I could hate him, but... I can't. I may not love him like I did since I obviously didn't know him as well as I thought. I do wish however he would come home and turn back from the path he's on. I also wish he would be part of our team again because despite everything I miss him and our old team. The way things used to be. Simpler times I suppose.”

“I know I miss him too, but I promised you I would bring him back and I will. He's our friend and I still have faith that he can be saved. I still believe that and you know you have not only everyone in there who will have your back. I've got ya too. Believe it.” Staring at his teammate seriously and nodding. 

Sakura blinked before quirking her lips. “I believe it. Merry Christmas Naruto.” Raising her mug out in front of her.

“Merry Christmas Sakura.” Clinking his mug with hers toasting the night with remembrance of a promise made years ago, and the bonds their team had forged.


End file.
